One Red Rose
by Pine1
Summary: you have to check it out and see for your self!! >,
1. Oi! What Happened Valentine

Aerith sat up and scrached her head noting the soft curls and the messy tangles that she encountered with her slender fingers.  
  
She finnaly looked at her surroundings. A red quilt on her sturdy bed of wood. The night stand with a plain lamp on it. She sighed as she obsevered the bland chalky white walls, on it hung some pictures, blurrly due to her still waking eyes. The objects on the night stand looked personal. A ring (man's) a poast card (she dared not read it, and invade ones privacy.) a book and a fountian pen. It obvously was a room that belong to some one as their own personal room.  
  
The door on the opposite wall creacked opened. A dark brown head, wrapped in some kind of cloth leered around the edge of the door.  
  
Not fully awake yet, Aerith felt threatened nd groped the night stand for any kind of wepon avalible. She quickly came upon the gun and swiftly reaised it to eye level aiming it at the unrecignizabnle figure in the threashhold of the doorway.  
  
"I see you have found the gun, thought you might need protection, but not from me?!" The male voice said.  
  
Aerith gave a sigh of relif and dropped the gun into her quilt drapped lap. "Sorry..." she apologized "Didn't recignize you, Vincent."  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and pointed at her stomoch "You okay?" he inquired.  
  
As is the question triggered some kind of nerve an intense pain shot through out her entire body, this was the first pain she had felt form the wound all day. She lifted her shirt part way to reveal the neatly and carefully wrapped bandages.  
  
"Thanks" she febelly smiled "For saving me." She frowed remembering the events from the night before.  
  
The flashback drifted back to her displayed in a scary kind of almost realisticness. She heared his voice faintly in the background "You put up quite a fight!" he was saying.  
  
Aerith ran, ran from Hojo, ran from pain, Ran form evil, doubt, suffering and crulty, along the filthy streets of the sector seven slums. She doged cunily in to the allyway, to bad it was the wtong ally way to run into on that particular night. There it was, lost hope, a dead end, a brick wall, void of any chance of escape.  
  
The deep purple colured car swerved around the bend screeching to a halt at the mouth of the allyway.  
  
A woman with cropped silver hair and a skin tight black matalic jump suit exited the car. " Come on, little girl, I gottcha now!" she snarled.  
  
Aerith managed to studder, sotto voce, "No, actually, I believe you dont." Aerith hissed back. The plan played out perfectly in her head. Aerith lifted the heavy nearby metal trashcan with much difficulty and hurled it at the woman, Tsanda, knocking off of her feet and sending her to the ground.  
  
Tsanda stood up and brushed her self off. She then proceded to produce a set of brass knuckles with razor sharp claws attached to them.  
  
Aerith had not suspected this to happen, Tsanda look virtualy unarmed. Tsanda took a swing at Aerith, witch she managed to to skillfully duck barly missing the razor sharp ckaws.  
  
She, in turn, hardily kick Tsanda in the shins witch again sent he to the ground.  
  
Things were suprisingly looking up for her, untill when falling Tsanda managed to scrape the claws down Aerith's arm. She cried out in pain and as the claws dung in to her perfect porcalin skin. She shricked in pain and cluched her arm instictivly.  
  
She ducked another swing and winced in pain as she squeezed her arm, she tried not to look at the blood that trailed down her arm and on to the dirt below leaving a bloody pool at her feet.  
  
A shadowy figure appered in the enterance to the allyway "Great Tsanda has a friend!" she thought. But she should have not taken that moment to think aabout that, for Tsanda took this golden oppertunity to take a powerful slash at Aerith stomoch.  
  
The man slowly swaggered twords them, or so it seemed slow to Aerith as she thought this was the (2ed) end of her days "Oh gosh, I dont want ot be dead agian, it is so boring..." she thought. "Now I am done for." Aerith prepared to die, saddly.  
  
A shot rang out, it grazed Tsanda's arm, but still drew blood. The next one hit her square in the stomoch. "Bulls eye, success." he mutter half grinning.  
  
Tsanda's body fell to the ground lifeless, and crumpled.  
  
Aerith rised painfully and lifted her eyes to see who was the person who had saved her.  
  
It was Vincent.  
  
She smiled gunuinly, yet weakly. And ran in to his arms, shortly before fainting.  
  
Now here she was.  
  
"You okay?" Vincent asked pressing his hand to her forehead.  
  
"Fine." she lied and fained a smile. "Just... thinking." She leaned back onto the pillow.  
  
Vincent nodded gravly. "I have to go now, I am exoecting company. They will be coming to see you soon. Don't get up, not that you can." and with that he left the room.  
  
Aerith sighed and closed her eyes weary and filled with intanse pain from the wound in her stomoch.  
  
(i will write more later for you guys and hope to add more chapters! Condy for all of the reviewers. please review it is what keeps me going!!! Thnx!) 


	2. A Very Wierd Day of Meeting People

Aerith smiled and sighed contently in her sleep, she was finnaly having a dream. All that she ever had while sleeping on the cold floor of her cell when she was inprisoned by Hojo was awful, terible nighmares.  
  
She dreamed that she was back in Costa De Soul with every one. They were all splashing in the water or playing volly ball or doing somthing fun. She was sitting on a rock watching them, she was happy for them, she was seeing the dream through her own eyes.  
  
Vincent polked his head in behind the door, see Aerith asleep he went over and sat on the side of her bed. She was so buetiful when she was asleep, not that she was ugly when she was awake, it was just that she looked peacful. So peaceful infact that he did not feel like waking her, but he knew that he had to, Aerith had guests outside her door who had come to see her.  
  
He gently shook her awake.  
  
Aerith's eyes fulttered open and her wonderful dream was no more. She smiled brightly. "Good morning, Vincent." she sounded very accomplished.  
  
"Good moring, Aerith." He gave a half smile.  
  
'Wait a second.' Aerith though, Vincent was acctualy smiling, this was a new one, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"You have some guests here to see you." Vincent told her and went to the door to becon the other ones inside of the room.  
  
Cid and Shera came in first. With Cid chewing on a cigarett and Shera smiling and asking how she was doing.  
  
"Fine thank you." Aerith responded.  
  
Next came Nanaki. He nodded solemly and said "Hello."  
  
Berret cam in with Marelene on his sholders. She was waving enthusiasticly and giving Aerith a big smile. Berret was smiling. "How's it going."  
  
"Good." Aerith smiled.  
  
Last in were Tifa and Cloud. They didn't say anything, and Aerith thought noghing of it.  
  
"We heard about your accident." Shera said, "Are you sure that you are okay, I heard it was pritty bad."  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing better." She tried to sit up in the bed, she did not like being looked down at as some poor hurt little girl, she wanted to show them that she was strong. The pain in her chest was still intense and it hurt really bad, but their really was nothing that any one could do about it.  
  
Suddenly Yuffie came bounding in the door, cluching a buqute of flowers in one hand and a home made card in the other. She ran up to Aerith and gave her a hug. "Aerith!" she squeled.  
  
Aerith gave her a half hug back. "Hey Yuffie." she laughed as Yuffie set the flowers down on the night stand and handed Aerith the card.  
  
Aerith read it to her self and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"I made it my self." she annouced proudly.  
  
Aerith glanced in the corner. Tifa and Cloud were talking, She was giggling and he was whispering into her ear.  
Aerith scould inside and made a face.  
  
Then somthing cought her eye. A ring on Tifa's finger. Not just any ring a ring with a very lage dimond on it. An engagement ring.  
  
Vincent went up to them and silently urged them to talk to Aerith. Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes and dragged Cloud with her over to Aerith's bed.  
  
"Congradulations." Aerith murmmered. She tried to sound genuine, honest, but to see the man of your dreams marring you friend was not a pleasent sight, and to tell you the truth, Aerith was jelous.  
  
"What for?" Tifa asked, being the air head she was.  
  
"Aren't you engaged?" Aerith asked, honestly how could the woman foget.  
  
"Oh yes, Cloud and I have been engaged for a week now and we bought this nice little bar ib Costa De Soul, We also bought a sweet little cottege there, Cloud IS the best, we plan to get married in..."  
  
Blah, blah, blah. Honestly was the only thing Tifa could think about her and her little bubble world.  
  
She looked in the corner to see Vincent rolling his eyes and making talking motions with his hands.  
  
Aerith had to hold back a giggle.  
  
Tifa's cell phone rang and she awensered it.  
  
Then she annouced that she had some, oh so important meeting that her a Cloud had to go to and then she swayed her hips out the door, with Cloud in tow.  
  
"Well..." Shera suggested, trying to break the akward silence in the room.  
  
Barret checked his watch, "Well, my lunch break from work is almost over and I have to bring Marlene back to the day care center. See you around." he waved and walked out the door.  
  
Nanaki scrached the back of his ear, "Well I better get going good by Aerith." he nodded "Vincent."  
  
"Bye Nanaki." Aerith said as he crawled out he door.  
  
Cid made a noise that was close to a growl and continued chewing on his cigarett.  
  
"Well, we don't want to be keeping you from your reast Aerith, so we'll just be going now." She waved good by and her and Cid left.  
  
Vincent went over to her and smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Tifa." he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What was up with that." Aerith asked.  
  
"She's been like that for a while now." he said.  
  
Aerith nodded.  
  
"Well you better be getting your sleep now." he smiled, "I'll see you later, Oh yeah, and if you need me you can just yell." and with that he left.  
  
Aerith snuggled back down into the covers and tucked the blackets up to her chin. "mmm..."  
  
She returned to dream land. But this time it was about Her on the highwind with every one, feeling the gentel breeze brush at her face and the wind softly blow the hair against her cheeks. She imagined, the blue skys ahead of her as she sailed above the white puffy clouds, as she flew above the world.  
  
But the breaking of glass startled he out of this wonderland, and she was back in the real word she blindly grabbed the gun that was next to her on the table, some one had come craching in to her room through the window, the man who stood there did not look to friendly she she screamed for Vincent to come to her aide,  
  
In a moment he was at her door, but not soon enough, the man was sauntering twords Aerith. "Vincent" She scream, almost in hestarics.  
  
He produced two guns from each of his coat pockets and took aim, and fired.  
  
He missed and the man was apon Aerith as she screamed. Vincent ran forward and tackled the man, hitting him square in the face.  
  
The man threw, Vincent off of him and he landed across the room, unconcious from hitting the wall with his head.  
  
The large man scooped up Aerith ruoghly in his arms and bounded out the window with her, screaming for Vincent to come save her, but it was all in vain.  
  
A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, thanks to Aerith the flower merchent for encouraging me with this story, and thank you to the reast of the the reviewers. But I really would appreciate it if you would please review this for me. 


End file.
